Generally, in cellular communications, in order to perform a communication, a user equipment accesses a base station, receives control information for exchanging data from the base station, and then transceives data with the base station. In particular, since the user equipment transceives data through the base station, in order for the user equipment to transmit data to a different cellular user equipment, the user equipment transmits its data to the base station. Having received the data, the base station transmits the received data to the different user equipment. Thus, in order for one user equipment to transmit data to another user equipment, since the data can be transmitted through the base station only, the base station performs scheduling on channels and resources for the data transceiving and transmits channel and resource scheduled information to each user equipment. Thus, in order to perform D2D communication through the base station, each user equipment needs channel and resource allocation for transceiving data from the base station. However, according to the structure of the D2D communication, a user equipment directly transmits a signal to a desired user equipment without a base station or a relay node. Thus, in case of performing a D2D communication directly in a cellular network, the demand for a method of avoiding channel and resource allocation contention with an existing cellular user equipment is rising.